Reshaping the World
by SlickSakura
Summary: Starts at Enies Lobby (One Piece) and after the 4th Shinobi War (Naruto). Watch as your favorite Naruto characters go into the One Piece World, and shake it to its core all the way from the depths of the Void Century to the future at Raftel. Starts Sakura-centric, turns Team 7-centric. Canon Naruto Ships.
1. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **I will be updating. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Whole New World**_

* * *

It had started out as a mission Sakura recalled. A simple one, an escort for the Land of Fire's Daimyo as he traveled to the Land of Rice for a political arrangement. A simple B-ranked mission along with Shikamaru, nothing they couldn't handle as she was Konoha's esteemed jounin medic, and as Shikamaru was the legendary Nara genius. Or so she had thought.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _They came by the hundreds, each at least a Chunin in terms combat level. Based on the hiate, they were from the Earth Country. But Sakura knew she had no time to reflect on their motives. A hundred enemies had come, and it was her and Shikamaru's job to protect the Daimyo._

" _Go, run!" Shikamaru yelled to the Daimyo, "run and escape! We'll catch you as fast we can!" And with that statement, Sakura quickly carried the Daimyo out, where he started running as fast as his fat little legs could take him._

" _At least that's out of the way," Sakura murmured._

" _Troublesome," Shikamaru replied._

 _Given no time to think or relax, a bunch of poisoned senbon started raining from above. Quickly dodging out of way, Sakura took refuge in the green bushels of an oak tree._

" _Kagemane no jutsu." Shikamaru whispered. From the soles of his shoes, snake like shadows came and engulfed at least ten enemy shinobi._

" _What is this?" one yelled, " I can't move at all!" With that comment, Shikamaru smirked, but there was no time to waste._

" _Sakura!" He quickly called out._

" _Already on it!" she replied. Quickly pulling out some shuriken, Sakura slid them under her fingers and threw them at the unaware shinobi. They died before hitting the ground._

 _Deciding to use her signature technique, Sakura quickly told Shikamaru to go to safety. "Shika, go hide!" And with that, Sakura clicked her heel and licked her lips, gathering chakra with such precision and control into her fist, and releasing it in the right moment with a "Shannaro!" The earth suddenly blasted over, rocks flew to the sky, challenging the height of the tall redwood trees of the Land of Fire's prided forest. Many enemy shinobi died._

 _Shikamaru, under the cover of the green leaves, quickly jumped forward and punched one enemy shinobi in his chest, rendering him unconscious. Kicking another in his gut and hitting another in the eye with senbon, Shikamaru smirked triumphantly. Sakura soon backed him up, using her chakra scalpel to destroy the very movements of many enemies._

 _Sakura and Shikamaru now stood back to back, panting and tired. Given, both of these people were phenomenal ninjas, both extremely key players in the Fourth Shinobi War, but even at their prime age of 19, a hundred enemies ranging from Chunin to ANBU were just too much to handle. But, neither would give in without a fight. There was an understood agreement between the two that if they died, they would honor their homeland by taking as many enemy nin as they could with them._

 _Jumping forward and attaching chakra to the surrounding trees, Shikamaru and Sakura both used their exceptional taijutsu skills to bring down the enemy nin._

" _Doton: Iwa Tounyuu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Rock Throw Technique)" Sakura yelled. Rocks came from the earth, and Sakura, using her chakra, threw them at the enemy ninjas._

 _Using his signature move once again, Shikamaru used the Kagemane no Jutsu to his full advantage, defeating and possibly killing a new horde of enemy ninjas._

* * *

Sakura was currently in a bar, drinking the strongest sake they had at the moment. Remembering the past, she choked on her glass in fear and anger. Why? She thought as she looked at a young child across the street. Why must I suffer, and why can other people live happily? As much as Sakura didn't want to admit it, she knew the answer deep down. The moment she had donned her hiate on her graduation day six years ago, when she was thirteen, Sakura made the pledge to get stronger. Well, at the time, it was mere competition with Ino for Sasuke, but as she learned more of the ninja world, discovered the harsh life that awaited her in the future, through war and sadness; Sakura realized her own nindo way, to become stronger to protect her village, herself, and to never be weak again. Because, if she was weak, she would lose everybody, just as she had lost Sasuke under the moonlight that day. And Sakura thought that she was weak, after all, she had disappeared during that detestable mission, and she did lose everybody, including Shikamaru, who was there during that time.

Unconsciously in anger, Sakura broke her sake glass. Seeing the disturbed glance of the bartender, Sakura left a few beli on the counter and took her leave.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

" _Finally, we are getting close to defeating them," Sakura murmured._

" _Yes, let's finish this last group, and go find the Daimyo." Shikamaru replied. The two weren't known as Konoha's best ninjas for no reason._

 _But something soon caught their eye: a bright green light under the masses of green leaves._

" _What's that?"_

" _I don't know," Shikamaru replied, " but be cautious."_

 _The light grew stronger. An emerald glow engulfed the trees, and seemingly dazzled the sun itself. Sakura cautiously went forward, taking a careful step toward the light. And then all went black._

* * *

Sakura sighed. It had been 6 months since then. She had woken up in a dizzy haze. Remembering where she was now, and how life was so different, Sakura sighed in submission of her new life.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Apparently she had been unconscious lying in a near-death state next to the shoreline of a city called Water Seven. A young couple fishing at that time had taken her to the hospital, where she had woken up to find herself with a broken arm, 6 broken ribs, and bruises all over her pale body._

 _At that time, Sakura was in a rush, in a rush to return home with Shikamaru. Quickly assessing herself, Sakura was currently healing her injuries; she molded soothing green chakra to her hand, rolling it all across her body. It had taken 5 minutes to fully heal herself. There, Sakura thought. She had to reach home, and fast._

 _Escaping the hospital the traditional ninja way, through the window, Sakura ran into the streets of Water Seven, expecting to see a normal city. But, Water Seven was not a normal city. In fact, Water Seven was the only city Sakura had seen that had rivers for roads. Instead of a normal carriage, big bulls were pulling boats. It shocked Sakura beyond belief. Was this really the Land of Fire? If not the Land of Fire, it was possible that she was somewhere random in the Great Shinobi Nations._

 _However, reason denied her this thought of a random city. Even by scanning through the phenomenal streets of Water Seven, one could tell that this was a major port city. Bustling merchants yelling for imported goods, different races interacting, and many travelers all inhabited the river-like city. And Sakura prided herself in memorizing the geography of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Her shishou had pounded into her head again and again, emphasizing how knowledge was indeed power._

 _Surely, surely, there must be a port city this big in the Shinobi Nations with river streets. Of course, there must be. Racking her brains through the mental maps that flooded her mind, Sakura tried to find a city that matched the description of this one. Except she couldn't find one. Maybe she should ask someone for the name. No, Sakura thought, that would be too weird to ask. She would probably find the name if she roamed around the city._

 _Sure enough, after a few minutes of walking on the side of water-filled streets, Sakura saw a gate labeled, the Great Gates of Water Seven. Water Seven, Sakura thought, that must be the name. But Water Seven did not match any of the port cities in the Shinobi Nations. Maybe she must be outside them, but Sakura was not aware of any countries outside the Shinobi Nations._

 _On a closer look of the city, Sakura could tell that something was off. Instead of standard shinobi knives, senbon, kunai, or shuriken, there was gunpowder being transported along the alleyways of Water Seven. Back home, Sakura recalled, gunpowder was only used for cannons. There was nothing very special about it, and mostly civilians used it, and at very rare occasions too, since the shinobi usually fought the wars. But here, gunpowder is sold as common as senbon and kunai. Just what is this city? Were there no shinobi here? What is going on?_

 _Deciding to observe the city a bit longer, Sakura wandered around, using her trained eyes to look for anything, anything that could lead her home. There had to be a shinobi. There had to. It was commonly said, that a shinobi could tell a shinobi from sight. Even if they had never met before, it was obvious who was a ninja and who wasn't. The first clue: chakra. Even if a shinobi hides their chakra, the most precise of shinobi sensors can pick the clues up. The second clue: muscles. Shinobi could never afford to be a bodybuilder, like civilians could for espionage or speed purposes. But yet, they had to have some stone to their body. Any shinobi can see the small, packed curves and dents in another ninja's arms or legs with their sharp eyesight. The third clue: speed. It was easy to tell who was panting and who was not after running around. It was easy to tell, through sharp Shinobi eyes, who was capable of certain physical phenomena and who wasn't._

 _So when Sakura looked around Water Seven, chakra sensing and visually looking with her eyes, she was shocked to see no trace of any shinobi. No chakra at all. No shinobi physical capabilities. Just where was she? What was going on? Street after street of analyzing the masses of people. Alleyway after alleway. Running and running, but yet, there was not a single shinobi. Not a single one to ease her helplessness at this point. It didn't make any sense. A city with no shinobi? Even a desolate village on the outskirts of Earth Country would have at least one or two Chunin level shinobi in the area, even if they were scattered around somewhere. In the Shinobi Nations, any great port city would have hundreds of Shinobi, ranging from ANBU to Genin, bustling across the street. And yet here, a port city of this size, this importance, of this phenomena, doesn't have even one. Not a single shinobi in this detestable area._

 _And yet, even then, Sakura managed to convince herself, that things would be okay, eventually. She was probably, even though it was highly unlikely, at an all-civilian port town. After all, what Shinobi would want to live in such an inconvenient place to travel, with rivers for roads? Just check a map, just check a map, and see where you are. It was best to be logical at this time._

" _Excuse me, Is there a nautical store around here?" Sakura asked a young brunette man, about in his twenties._

" _Ah, new around here, girly?" he replied._

" _Yes," Sakura replied._

" _A nautical store, huh?" After a brief pause to think, the young man said "Ah, I know, you see North Street right there, don't you?" With a brief nod from Sakura, the man continued. "Take the first right from there, and you'll see a store called Maps and Instruments."_

" _Thank you," Sakura replied._

" _No problem, girly. Ever need help again, the names Shane." Thanking Shane one last time, Sakura started towards North Street._

 _After taking the first right from North Street into East Street, Sakura caught sight of Maps and Instruments. Opening the door, Sakura stepped in, the bell above ringing, signifying her arrival._

" _A customer, eh, we don't get many of those nowadays." an old man sitting at the front desk said._

" _If I may, oji-san, could I get a world map, preferably one that signifies Water Seven's location, please."_

" _Oh, I got plenty of those." Pulling out a sheet from under his drawer, the old man lay it on top of his desk._

" _This suit you fine, Pinky?" he asked._

 _But Sakura didn't reply. On this map, there was no Earth Country, Fire Country, Water Country, or any of the Shinobi Nations. Instead, there were five seas, with islands scattered randomly around in many directions. East Blue. West Blue. North Blue. South Blue. But the one that baffled Sakura the most was a strip across the whole world, the Grand Line. And by the looks of it, Water Seven was located right near the middle of it._

 _Realizing quickly that the old man was expecting an answer, Sakura quickly nodded an assent._

" _That would be 50 beli, girly." Then it hit her, Money! That was the one thing that she didn't consider when she stepped foot into this shop. Her mind was already so preoccupied that she forgot her business values. Sure, she had a few ryo in her sash from earlier. But what the heck was beli? Left with no choice, Sakura hoped the old man was a nice one and will let her go._

" _Oji-san, I don't have any beli with me right now. Spare me a ticket please!" Sakura said seductively, with a wink and pose amplifying her breasts to bat. Entranced by her body, the old man, as expected, a pervert, let Sakura go._

" _Of course, of course, take it. A pretty woman like you can have it free."_

" _Thank you, oji-san," Sakura said, winking her way out. Another blush appeared at the old man's cheeks._

 _Perverts. He acted just like Kakashi or Naruto back home. As she thought about her friends, a sad, nostalgic smile went across her face. No. Now was not the time, Sakura thought. She had to look through this map._

 _Reason seeming to be playing with Sakura a bit today. East Blue? Grand Line? The only possibility that Sakura could muster is that she was in another world. But even to Sakura, when all reason, again that funny word, pointed to this conclusion, even she who had been taught to think logically and analytically by her shishou could not comprehend this situation. In simpler terms, Sakura couldn't believe it._

 _Ok, Sakura thought. Let's take this step by step. Even if she had been transported into another world, the only possible explanation she could think of was the green light. But how did the green light come? What triggered it, what happened? Then it hit her, Kaguya. Even Madara didn't have the same capabilities as that eternal goddess. She had the power to truly bend time and space into her bidding. Was it possible, that even after Naruto and Sasuke had sealed her into oblivion, she was still alive? Was it possible that she would be there to haunt her again? She still had dreams from the war. It was something she never admitted, but it was true._

 _If Sakura ever truly felt scared and hopeless at one point, it was now. She had gone through a lot in her life, much more than any average person or Shinobi would go through. It started with losing her only true love to the endless pit of darkness that she just started realize there even was. Over time, Sakura realized he was truly out of reach, put into the darkness, as she recalled that Raikiri from his hand that almost killed her that day. But she had no time to recoup, to gather herself, as she had to step forward once again, this time to fight the darkness that took all from her, with War. True, endless War against the Akatsuki, who wanted Naruto. And Sakura, as Naruto's best friend through the years, put her life on the line for him in the Fourth Shinobi War. During this time, Sakura, as a medic, saved hundreds of people from the brink of death, the legacy of being the Godamie's apprentice tailing behind her. But yet, for every person she saved, two more died. The haunting faces, Sakura remembered, on the day that they were fighting the endless masses of Zetsu clones, scared her to this day. She begged for forgiveness, for not being able to save them, but as a Shinobi, Sakura learned, especially through her sensei, Kakashi, she had to live on, survive. Not forget. It would be foolish to forget. They were proud Shinobi who died for their village; they should be honored. But, at the same time, as a Shinobi, there has to be a future for you, a future for success and honor. Using Kakashi's ideology, at the time, Sakura was able to pull herself together, since she knew that she had friends who would support her at every hard joint, every hard junction she would have to face in life. So she fought, she fought at the last stages of the war, when Team 7 was finally reunited, risking her life for her boys. And life, it seemed okay from then on. He left to gather his emotions. But even then, Sakura didn't expect much from him after years of neglect. She was nineteen now, three years had passed. She seemingly grew stronger according to her friends back home. But how could she had grown stronger if she was in a different world now? She failed again. She failed to protect herself, but most of all her friends back home. Who knew what Shikamaru, who was on the mission too, was doing now? Was Shikamaru also in the same state? Was he in this world too?_

 _Right now, Sakura felt the most scared she had ever felt in her entire life. There was no one, no one to help her get on her feet. No friends, almost nothing for her, except a small crackpot theory that Kaguya had sent her to another world._

* * *

Ever since then, Sakura held onto the belief that Shikamaru would be here, searching for six months. Over time, with research, Sakura learned more about this new world, and about the terrors that came with it. The Void Century. Pirate King. World Government. Tenryuubito. Marines. Shichibukai. Revolutionary Army. Gorosei. Yonko. Monkey D. Dragon. Shanks. Paradise. Whitebeard. Gol D. Roger. Kaido. New World. Devil Fruit. Big Mom. Ohara. The Pirate Era. Nico Robin. Slaves. Will of D. And most of all, One Piece.

It was so much more different than home. In a way, this new world seemed more fearsome, with the Tenryuubito ruling ruthlessly. But at the same time, there was a whole new mystery to this world. A mystery so deep, such that every person, whether they knew it or not, was somehow competing to discover it. Ranging from the depths and dark history of the Void Century hundreds of years ago, to the War-like future that lay ahead in the greatest struggle in history for the most-desired treasure in the world, One Piece, this new world baffled Sakura in many ways her old one didn't. Back in the Great Shinobi Nations, everything was already known or there; for when you fought, you fought for your country against others. However, here, it seemed like when you fought for your dreams, you fought against the whole world itself. So much more different. So much more mystery.

And Sakura had to admit, she liked it. She liked this new point of view on how to take the world in many ways she didn't even consider. But of course, this world would be so much better, had her friends been here. Maybe they could have all been pirates, marines, or even members of the Revolutionary Army together. No, Sakura thought. Naruto would cause too much trouble that they would be wanted even if they were Marines.

After realizing that Sakura was in uncharted territory, she had longed to remain undercover, and out of sight, at least for now. So she had gotten a decent job at Water Seven, working under a woman named Kalifa, who was Mayor Iceburg's assistant. For Sakura, it was a simple job really, a bunch of filing of Galley-La papers and a little managment on the port side. Since Water Seven, as she had learned, had the best shipyard in the whole world, there was a multitude of people that came and went frequently. Taking this fact into her advantage, Sakura had drawn herself into the black market, searching, searching and looking for any leads of Shikamaru. But none came. For six months, no sign of a pineapple-head lazy genius.

Ever since she had started working, Kalifa and Iceburg had shown her around the shipyard, introducing her to few of the shipwrights. Lucci. Kaku. Paulie, and many others. She had also met an extremely nice man at the bar, his name was Blueno. Now Sakura wasn't a fool. She knew appearances were deceiving. She was the Godaime's apprentice; a world-renowned Shinobi, well, world-renowned in her world. But still, she could tell the looks that Blueno, Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa would give each other. They were small signals, like short nods, or the brief lift of a finger, but Sakura could tell. Her eyes were sharp and trained to look out for the smallest movement. In the ninja world, it was mandatory to be aware of your surroundings, otherwise there was a real possibility that you would die.

Sakura knew that those four were planning something. Well, for what that something was, she simply didn't care. It wasn't her job or priority at the moment to investigate every suspicious thing that occurred in Water Seven. So she left it for six months, and tried not to drive attention towards her, so she could silently investigate any possible leads of Shikamaru.

Currently, Sakura was walking down into the familiar alleyway once again, into the home of black markets in Water Seven, Southwest 67 Street. Each time Sakura went, she did a Henge to disguise herself. After all, she was well-known as Kalifa's assistant and it wouldn't do for a "fragile" girl with pink hair to go into the darkest streets of Water Seven.

So Sakura donned her usual Henge. A big burly man about 5' 10'' with blue eyes and brunette hair. She wore a dirty rag as a shirt and some dirty blue shorts. Nothing too special of a disguise, and pretty normal. Easy to blend in with the multitude of people dressed similarly. It was her everyday disguise, and Sakura was known in the streets as Lucas.

Walking down the dark alleyway accompanied by haunting shadows, Sakura stepped into the bar that had been her base of operations the past few months, Sake Time. And so she stepped forward, briefly glancing at the pathetic men who were drunk and laughing their time away. Taking her normal seat at the back right corner of the room, Sakura soon ordered a glass of beer to drink. Now, this was the crucial moment to listen, listen for any clues, any leads, anything to lead her to her beloved friends back home. And so she did, she listened carefully. And what Sakura heard shocked her the very first time in six months.

"CP9. Have you heard? They got a new member." One man at the table next to Sakura said.

"CP9? Isn't that the government's top secret agency?" Another man asked.

"Yes. And they got a new member. Apparently he's very strong."

Now Sakura didn't want to know how these men got their information. It was probably through a bunch of secrets, lies, and "other methods" that she didn't want to delve into, but it was the first time she had heard of an organization called CP9. A new member? He was strong? Now Sakura had realized many times before that the World Government tries to cover up anything not advantageous to them. So when Sakura heard of a new member in a secret government agency, she knew it was bad news. Who knows what purpose this agency had, for maybe they would try to stop the black market rumors. Sakura had to know more, so she took action.

"New member?" Sakura questioned the man at the table.

"Oh, Lucas," the man said, referring to her alias, "wanna join in, the table's open for you." Nodding her assent, Sakura stood up and sat in a chair at the neighboring table.

"So, what about this new member?" Sakura asked.

"We don't know much about the agency itself, it's all very 'hush hush', but rumors are saying that the new member is crazy strong, and crazy smart. People are also saying he has a way with shadows." Shadows? Now Sakura didn't show her surprise to the others outside of course, but inside she was jumping in glee. Crazy smart? Shadows? It was her first lead of Shikamaru in ages, no matter how iffy or not accurate it may be.

Just then, Sakura's beer came, and she quickly thanked the waiter. Wanting to know more, Sakura was about to open her mouth to question something, but the door creaked open, and five cloaked figures stepped inside the bar. Cloaked figures in this shady bar were very, very common, so there wasn't much of a reaction from the other bar patrons as they minded their business.

That is, until one of the cloaked members grabbed the neck of a bar patron and squeezed the life out of him. Now Sakura was surprised, but she didn't feel the need to take any action under her disguise. The idea was to be as normal as possible.

Suddenly, the bar quieted down. These five were somehow radiating power to the other patrons of the bar, almost seemingly demanding obedience from the members. It was almost natural to the bar members to fear them, almost like human nature. Sakura wasn't a newcomer to this bar, so she knew that these five were new. But she wasn't scared of these people like the other members of the bar were, in fact she was more like intrigued, on how people here, in this world, with no chakra could supposedly be somewhat strong. But Sakura ate her words, or in this case "thoughts", as she identified something she hadn't identified in six months.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, fear, and in hope. She identified Shikamaru's chakra. It was the familiar warm, manly kind of feel. Not like Naruto's warm, sunny chakra, or Sasuke's dark, gloomy one. It was truly, truly Shikamaru's chakra coming out of one of the cloaked figures. Sakura's eyes glimmered in hope, happiness that she hadn't felt in ages as she made eye contact with the middle figure, whom she was hundred percent sure that was Shikamaru.

She was pretty sure he made eye contact with her too, as she saw the slight widening of his eyes as he most likely identified her chakra. Wanting a confirmation on if it was really Shikamaru, she did a quick chakra flare. Sakura smiled joyfully as she recognized the familiar chakra flare Shikamaru did. Now, since she had confirmed it was indeed Shika, the only thing left to do was to talk to him.

Sakura silently motioned Shika to talk to her her with a small movement of her finger. Seemed like Shikamaru got the message, as he seemingly mouthed the word "Troublesome" and walked forward. The other four cloaked members gave him questioning looks.

In reply, Shikamaru said, "Wait here. I'm coming." Now, everyone at the bar was standing still. It seemed a few words from Shikamaru's mouth were enough to make patrons start sweating intense bullets. Shikamaru, for once, in Sakura's opinion, seemed intimidating. In order to make sure she kept in character, Shikamaru signaled Sakura with ANBU code with his fingers to stay still. Sakura compiled by continuing to sit in her chair, unnoticed by everyone else.

"Ok, let's get started." Shikamaru muttered. And yet again, with some more words from Shikamaru's mouth, the patrons of the bar started to sweat bullets, and their pupils dilated forward in the utmost fear. Taking no notice of how the others in the bar reacted to him, Shikamaru stepped forward and quickly shunshined (Body Flicker Technique) around the room, knocking everyone out by hitting their pressure point on the neck, Sakura noticed. Everyone except her and his cloaked friends.

Sakura was surprised at the least. Shikamaru was not the one to take such a brash action. Maybe it was part of a greater plan or something. Sakura wouldn't be surprised at all if it was. It was Shikamaru after all. But one question truly plagued Sakura, just who were these cloaked companions of his?

Glancing around the room one last time, checking if everyone had been knocked out, Shikamaru said "No disguise needed anymore, Sakura." At that statement, Sakura thought she had heard a voice of surprise coming from the other cloaked figures. Lifting her head up to check, Sakura realized that it might just be her head, or something else.

With that confirmation from Shikamaru, Sakura dispersed her Henge, revealing her familiar pink shoulder-length locks, and her emerald green eyes. Shikamaru also took off his cloak, revealing his familiar pineapple-shaped hair. The other four cloaked figures seemingly widened their eyes in surprise at such a rash action by their supposed leader, but Sakura took no heed. She was simply so happy at finally, finally seeing Shikamaru after six months of searching, searching and looking forever.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sakura jumped forward and wrapped her pale arms around the Nara genius's neck. Sakura was very sure that she heard a murmur of "Women are troublesome."

"You seem lively as ever Shikamaru," Sakura said in reply.

"Yeah, well," Shikamaru muttered rubbing his hand behind his head. "Anyhow, Sakura, as much as I want to catch up with you, I've got to show you some people." Shikamaru said while looking at the cloaked figures.

Nodding in consent, Sakura let go of Shikamaru's neck and looked forward towards Shikamaru's companions.

"Take off your cloaks." Shikamaru ordered.

One by one, the cloaks of the four mysterious figures fell off. Sakura stared in the eyes of Lucci, Kalifa, Kaku, and Blueno.

"Now, Sakura I know you may be wondering just what is going on." Shikamaru said as he assessed Sakura's surprised pupils. "I'll give you one word to ease your suspicions. Sakura, you take it from there."

Looking up expectantly at the Nara genius, Shikamaru said the one word that would forever change Sakura's life.

"CP9."

* * *

 _Chapter 2 The Straw Hats Enter (preview)_

" _Oi, nee-chan," Luffy said, addressing the new pink-haired girl he just met, "just what do you want with Robin? She hasn't done anything to you. I'm going to save Robin, just you see!"_

 _Sakura stared at the young straw hat boy in surprise. He cared so much for his nakama, so much that he would die for a woman hated and shunned all her life, such that she wanted to die right now. She hadn't seen anything like this ever before._

 _Why? She wondered as she looked up at the sunny sky, Why? For someone to care so much for a friend, it defied all of Sakura's ninja life. It was just like Naruto, and it was the opposite of Sasuke. It truly was._

 _And for that, and to justify her thought, Sakura did something she never expected she would ever do in her entire life._

" _You. You want to save your friend?" Sakura said._

" _Of course!" Luffy replied._

" _I'll help you." Sakura said. She smiled slightly as she saw Luffy's mouth grow into a wide grin._

" _You're not that bad at all, nee-chan. You're pretty nice! Shishishishishi" Luffy said._


	2. The Straw Hats Enter

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Naruto.**

 **As the author, I wanted to thank everybody who faved, followed, or reviewed. And I especially want to express my gratitude to TSOJ for giving such constructive advice.**

 **First of all, I want to ease your concerns. When I say canon Naruto ships, I don't mean harem. I mean the legit ones: SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, ShikaTema are the main ones. The closest I might get to harem is a bunch of fangirls going for Sasuke, which is pretty much canon. Maybe I'll do something with Sanji. That'll be hilarious. Just wait and see I guess.**

 **Second, the age thing. I haven't gotten around to editing it yet. But thanks for telling me, I didn't realize.**

 **Third, for the guns, can we just assume NarutoVerse doesn't have them? For plot purposes? :P**

 **Also, TSOJ, I swear my heart leaped when you said I write dang well. Thank you for the compliment.**

 **Again, thank you all for reading this fic. This is my first one, and well, I had to just get this idea onto a Word Doc. Then, my friend, who was reading it, said that I should publish it, and that's how I got here.**

 **Also, updates will come once a month since writing a chapter takes some time with school, homework, team, and tests. I've got a Chem test tomorrow, so i've got a busy life. But keep in mind, I will be updating. I won't abandon this fic unless something very, very horrible happens, which I seriously doubt.**

 **I'm introducing other Naruto characters, and the plot in Ennis Lobby will take a twist. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Anyhow, Enjoy Chapter 2 minna-san!**

…

Chapter 2: The Straw Hats Enter

…

 _Current Time Line - A Desolate Village in Wind Country_

… _._

 _There was no doubt about it Akio thought. The young man walking down the road right now, he was definitely, definitely… him. The pictures posted in the news around the world definitely portrayed the same obsidian, ebony-like cesspools that seemingly entrance anybody, the same pointed chin, the same rouge hairstyle, and most of all his signature Kusanagi. His name is not to be thought or said, for rumors spiraling around the Shinobi Nations right now indicate bad luck associated with him wherever he goes._

 _All the town members, Akio noticed, had lined up themselves along the side of the pavement, making a pathway for the legendary man. If anything, Akio was excited, unlike those scaredy-cat old people. He was always the outgoing, rebellious kind of child at the young age of 11. If anything, Akio wanted to meet the legendary man._

 _Now, according to the rumors and the superstitious townsfolk, this idea was the zenith of foolishness. What useless idiot would go immediately for his death? Now, if Akio was an idiot, or very brave, we'll never know, but one thing is for sure._

 _As he stepped forward into bare visibility from the horizon, Akio ran up to the man who had haunted his thoughts since the Shinobi World War. Each step, for Akio at least, felt like a trial given by God. His heart thumping repeatedly, pounding throughout his body from the extremities of his ears to the tip of the nails on his toes; his eyes showing the fight between fear and ambition as he battled to muster the courage to look at the legendary man in the eye; the feel of his nerves pounding through his skull as he lifted his leg one more time while running._

 _Almost there! 3 feet. The man's eyes glanced over him, sending goosebumps over Akio's body._

 _2 feet. It felt like he was staring through Akio's soul, pushing true terror into his heart._

 _1 foot. Akio gulped as he realized he was under his shadow. He was a tall, towering man, the sun reflecting behind him, blinding Akio's young eyes. He stopped walking to pause and look at Akio, who had crossed his path._

" _Akio, what are you doing? Get over here now!" one villager yelled._

" _Akio, come on!" But Akio ignored the cries. Right now, he was looking up at the man who had changed the whole world, and one of the two legendary people who had killed evil for all eternity. And that thought scared him. Someone so special, so godly was looking right into him._

 _But then, he did something Akio would never expect. Barely noticing the strand of black hair that just passed him, Akio just realized that he just walked by him, not paying attention at all to the brunette young boy staring in absolute shock._

… _.._

 _Current Time Line - In Mariejois_

…

 _Shackled, weak, panting, tired, and most of all hopeless for any escape, any bright light to lead them towards their future. Gloomy eyes resigned to their fate, incapable of procuring any emotion; skin and bones dressed in pieces of rags and cheap cloth merely define a mere glimpse of being a slave in the ironic palace of Mariejois._

 _The palace itself was a work of art: each door, each hinge, and even each nail was intricately decorated with delicate designs of gold, silver, diamond, rhinestones, ruby, topaz, platinum, obsidian, almost any precious rock you could imagine. Ceilings sky-high filled with towering gold chandeliers, the tips embedded with dazzling, blood-red ruby, reflecting the sunlight coming from the wide windows inhabiting the diamond encrusted walls, entranced the palace, giving it a magical, beautiful feel._

 _And it wasn't just inside either. Whole forests filled with chirping birds and growling bears were dedicated to the kingly inhabitants who ruled the world. Gardens filled with the rarest, most exotic flowers found in the Grand Line, towering trees seemingly bent on giving shade livened up the kingly atmosphere found everywhere else._

 _But yet, there was a darkness. A darkness so dark, it was equal to match every gold nail, every diamond on the staircase, every squirrel that passed the gardens; it was dark enough to match the seemingly bright light. Down in the deep catacombs of the palace, staircases going downward and downward dedicated the entrance of the cruelest evil anyone could even consider committing. Pleas for help. Hunger. Thirst. None of it mattered in the face of the rulers of the world, the Tenryuubito. Because for them, slaves were mere objects, easily subjected to breakage like a porcelain cup._

 _The Tenryuubito relished it, relished each second of pain, of torture they could excruciate on their slaves. The horror of a lifetime began with The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon imprinted on the slave's body; it would haunt the fears and dreams till their dying day. Then, came the work. Miniscule amounts of food and water were given to satisfy a whole day's worth of physical torture. Plus, the guards of the Tenryuubito did not tolerate any slacking, so day after day, the slaves were beat up with whips and other torture devices depending on their occupation._

 _And Hinata knew all this. And Hinata hated, detested it to the dark shallows of her paining heart. Ever since Kakashi-sensei had discovered traces of this world while searching for Sakura and Shikamaru, who were probably already here, he had sent her, Tenten, and Naruto on a mission to find and locate the missing two, and scout this new world as uncharted territory._

 _Right now, Naruto was missing in the New World, the territory of the Yonko, Hinata recalled. Apparently when they had used Vegapunk's device, he had landed somewhere on Red-Haired Shanks' territory, while she and Tenten had landed in Shabondy Archipelago. Naruto had managed to contact her with a Den-Den Mushi, and they agreed to discover the most they could, and try to find traces of Sakura and Shikamaru._

 _Careless of their surroundings, she and Tenten had got drugged with a drink at an inn. Then, they were sold as slaves to the Tenryuubito in the auction house, leading to their current position. Right now, the goal was to escape. The two of them couldn't afford to stay in such a horrible, repulsive place. Sure enough, right now, she and Tenten were now scouting through the dark catacombs of Mariejois, born ready to raise hell._

 _Was it really possible for a prison to hold two enraged kunoichi?_

… _._

 _Current Time Line - With Sakura and Shikamaru_

… _._

Sakura couldn't think. She couldn't. Blasphemy. That's what it was in one word, blasphemy. Shikamaru with the World Government? And with a top secret organization at that? Shikamaru wasn't the one to take such brash decisions.

Mustering up whatever voice Sakura had in her throat, Sakura said with a hoarse voice "Why?"

"For one reason Sakura," Shikamaru replied, "home."

Home? It was a word that Sakura had not dared to think for the last six months. Sakura was shaking, shaking in fear, surprise and shock as she looked at Shikamaru's dark brown, unwavering cesspools with her teary, emerald globes.

"Shikamaru," Sakura whispered.

…..

A Few Days Later

….

Luffy was ecstatic. Finally, finally, after waiting so long, the Straw Hat Pirates had reached Water Seven, and they could repair the Going Merry Go. They had more than enough treasure to pay for any repairs.

Right now, he, Nami, and Usopp were carrying the treasure, and were planning to go into the shipyard from the streets of Water Seven. Luffy had to admit, Water Seven was amazing. The food here was delicious, that was first priority, but Water Seven had other really cool things too. They had Yagura Bulls and there were rivers for roads, and everybody in town was super nice to Luffy. He loved the place.

"Oi, Nami, let's go explore!" Luffy yelled.

"No," Nami replied sternly, "we have to first cash in the treasure. That way we can go to the shipyard to fix the Merry Go."

"Yosh! Let's go to get some beli!" Luffy replied enthusiastically.

After cashing in the treasure, it was worth 300,000 beli, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp decided to take a break for barbeque.

"Oi, look. Barb'q Time is right there!" Usopp yelled. Rushing towards the ultimate highlight of his day, Luffy payed no heed to the slugging Usopp and Nami.

"He's way too excited." Nami commented.

"Way too excited." Usopp agreed.

Sighing in protest and exhaustion of their hyperactive captain, Usopp and Nami slowly walked forwards towards the smoky, saucy aroma coming from the grand double doors of Barb'q Time.

…

Sakura POV

…

Ever since Sakura had talked with Shikamaru in Ennis Lobby, she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of anticipation for an upcoming, inevitable battle.

Apparently the green light was one of Vegapunk's, the famed scientist, most prized creation: a piece of metal able to control and warp space into Vegapunk's bidding. They had been brought purposely from the World Government to fight pirates. Only Shikamaru had landed where the World Government thought was the expected sight, thus he joined CP9 as their leader. However, Sakura's location was miscalculated by the World Government, and thus, she was lost in Water Seven for six months, hiding herself the best she could.

Now, Sakura thought, everything made sense, the puzzles were finally starting to fall in their place. She had joined CP9 just to be together with Shikamaru for now. He had assured her in private that his loyalties, of course, weren't to this organization, but for the future of Konoha. And he would strive in whatever way possible to get them back, since Vegapunk hadn't agreed to warping space for them again to go home, unless they help the World Government.

Left with no choice, Shikamaru and Sakura had joined CP9. Right now, the plan, Sakura recalled, was right on point. Just about now, Nico Robin should be secured, Sakura thought as she entered Barb'q Time.

Ordering a plate of chicken wings, Sakura ticked her eyebrow in annoyance. There was this random kid next to her yelling all sorts of things about how great the food was while stuffing his mouth. Was it even possible to eat approximately 150 plates meat?

"Oi, Luffy!" Sakura heard. Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy? The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates? Nico Robin was the only one she was really concerned with though. Sure enough, taking a second glance at the boy next to him, Sakura saw the signature straw hat covering his innocent eyes. An idea crossing her head, Sakura smirked in delight. Might as well kill some time, she thought.

"Luffy! Don't keep on running like that! Who knows who's looking at the treasure?" a orange-haired woman scolded the straw-hatted boy.

Deciding to take her move, Sakura stepped forward looking at the young kid engulfing his food. Looking up in surprise, his eyes scanned over her body.

"Oi, w-w-what do-o yo-o-u w-w-want?" a long-nosed kid said fearfully.

Not taking heed to the young boy shaking in his boots, Sakura refused to take off her gaze from the straw-hatted boy.

"Nee-chan," the boy said, "what do you want?"

"You, you're a pirate right?" Sakura replied.

"Yup." the boy said.

"LUFFY!" the orange-haired girl yelled, "DON'T GO SAYING YOU'RE A PIRATE TO EVERY RANDOM PASSERBY!" Suddenly acting very possessive of the black bag she was holding, "You don't know who's watching." she said suspiciously.

"It's ok Nami," Luffy replied carelessly, continuing to stuff pork chops into his mouth, "nothing will happen."

"You're way too careless!" the long-nosed replied, bonking Luffy on the head.

"Sounds like you have a very energetic crew." Sakura said, taking a seat at their table.

Nodding his head in assent, Luffy agreed enthusiastically: "Yup! They're the best!"

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Straw Hat no Luffy, right?" Sakura said.

Gulping the last of the chicken wings in surprise, "How did you know?"

"The signature hat tends to stand out."

"Oh, that makes sense." Luffy replied.

"DON'T JUST MAKE CASUAL CONVERSATION!" the orange-haired girl yelled, bonking Luffy on the head.

Chuckling slightly at the comedic sight, Sakura inwardly smiled on how nostalgic she felt.

"Nee-chan," Luffy said, finally taking his serious tone, "what do you want?"

"What do I want, eh?" Sakura nostalgically said, faintly remembering the Team 7 of the past, "is something you could never help me with." Sakura concluded.

Biting another piece of chicken wings, Luffly calmly questioned her comment with a "Hmmm." Nami and Usopp looked at Sakura fearfully, glancing at their captain along the way.

"But one thing it for sure," Sakura said, regaining the attention of the trio, "Nico Robin."

Glancing up in the utmost surprise, Nami, Usopp, and Luffy's eyes dialated in shock.

"Nico Robin," Sakura said, staring forward into Luffy's outraged eyes, "is captured."

…

Luffy felt as if he had just broken all his limbs. A feeling of guilt and irresponsibility as a captain engulfed him as a glaze covered his eyes. Now that he thought about it, didn't Aokiji warn him about something similar? No, Luffy said, correcting his thoughts. This is not the time to start thinking of that Marine Admiral. If Robin is actually captured, then he has to save her!

….

 _._ "Oi, nee-chan," Luffy said, addressing the new pink-haired girl he just met, "just what do you want with Robin? She hasn't done anything to you. I'm going to save Robin, just you see!"

Sakura stared at the young straw hat boy in surprise. He cared so much for his nakama, so much that he would die for a woman hated and shunned all her life, such that she wanted to die right now. She hadn't seen anything like this ever before.

Why? She wondered as she looked up at the sunny sky, Why? For someone to care so much for a friend, it defied all of Sakura's ninja life. It was just like Naruto, and it was the opposite of Sasuke. It truly was.

And for that, and to justify her thought, Sakura did something she never expected she would ever do in her entire life.

"You. You want to save your friend?" Sakura said.

"Of course!" Luffy replied.

"I'll help you." Sakura said. She smiled slightly as she saw Luffy's mouth grow into a wide grin.

"You're not that bad at all, nee-chan. You're pretty nice! Shishishishishi" Luffy said.

 _Chapter 3 Preview_

" _Ninja!", Luffy said with an admiring look and sparkles in his eyes , "that's what you are!"_

" _Ninja", Zoro said awestruck._

" _Kunoichi-san," Sanji said, widening his eyes._

" _So cool!" Usopp and Chopper said in unison._

" _That is really amazing!" Nami concluded._

" _Yes, yes, but it's not a big deal really," Sakura said, "there are a lot of strong people back home," Sakura recalled._

" _But the mission right now, is to get back Nico Robin, and I know just who we have to call," Sakura said smirking._

" _Hinata and Tenten, here I come!"_


End file.
